Could fame change you?
by idulcestrella
Summary: When you have a cancel act and you are the replacement would you take the spot? would you take this chance and maybe have a successful night and maybe future? or would you ignoring this opportunity reducing your chance on becoming well-known as a singer? Well Derrick chose to take this opportunity and see what life takes him. However he doesn't realise that the band he is opening


"Hey Bae, we got a gig tonight at the streemoore theater. I know its a late notice but the opening act cancel and well we all know that you would love to take over and plus you have nothing to do tonight." I reread the message before I send it to Derrick.

Put down the phone and started to research this band that Derrick was going to open for. Within seconds Derrick replied. "Alrighty manager, Well it looks like I shall cancel the date that I had plan for us tonight then. Who am I going to open for and what time?"

As I started to type, the front door opened and there he was. Smiling from cheek to cheek, I wonder why he was so happy. I know that a guy is so happy to see his girl but i'm pretty sure this wasn't the case.

He ran up to me, picked me up spin me around as if he has finally found his treasure. I asked him why he was so happy. his reply "I'm trending on twitter, Apparently i'm opening for One Direction?, who are they?" the fact that he didn't have a clue to they were was so funny and cute as he put this funny adorable confused face.

"Well to be honest Derrick, I have no idea who they are either. So you know what, lets ask mister google" I said while pulling him towards the computer. As we both search them up we found out that they auditioned as individuals and put as a group in the X-factor UK in 2010. Sadly they didn't win the x-factor as they came 3rd however Simon Cow sign them up and yea since then everything went well for them.

After finding out, Derricks face dropped and he was speechless. He had no clue he would ever open for a famous boy band in his life. Never thought today was going to be his day. He was pacing back and forth and came to a conclusion that he must get ready and not disappoint him.

He took his phone out and tweeted 'Best day of my life'. Within seconds his followers retweeted it, favourite and even commented. One comment caught my eyes. "Did she say yes?" from lisless_derfan. I know we been dating for more than 4 years but this is something really interesting to see Derrick react, I wonder if this is something he has to think about.

As he got ready, I went and done more research. Apparently 4 out of the 5 boys are British coming from all over England and Niall is from Ireland. Who would ever thought the world would create another irish singer.

So the band was created in 2010 so basically they have been around for 4 years. 4 years of fame which Derrick and I didn't even know about. Wow how embarrassing that we had no idea who they were.

"El, what do I sing tonight? should I sing my originals or should I sing covers?" Derrick asked while looking through his songwriting books. "mmm I think you should stay with the covers and see how the audience go and if they like your voice, which I know they would adorable and fall in love with it then you can do one or two original song" I replied as I kept researching more about this band.

Derrick started to pick out songs that I thought would be great for an opening act. I love Derrick and I wish all the best for him but I never thought I would stand with him when he opens for this famous act. As I started to wonder how quickly life went I started to zone out and forgot that Derrick had started to tune his guitar and was waiting for me to play the notes on the piano to make sure the guitar had the best tune.

Time was ticking and every minute went by Derrick started to get nervous and anxious as this would basically be his big break. It was time to head to the arena and I wasn't going to let Derrick drive as he is already nervous. While driving to the arena Derrick magically decided to tweet "this might be my big break, wish me luck guys" directly after he posted that tweet he straight away received replies from his fans says "goodluck" and it even trended on twitter with the hashtag #GoodluckDerrick. Sometimes I wonder do this people have a life? where do they get all this time? questions passed my mind and soon realised that it was for the best.

As I pulled in the arena we realised that there were fans outside, Derrick was shocked as he didn't post anything about this concert to anyone only me. As I made him get out of the car and greet his fans while I go and park the car, I could see his excitements to finally meet his fans.

I took my time finding parking and after 20 minutes or so I figured out that there was a certain area to park for guests and singers. As I went over the bridge and through the tune, I parked and started to take the equipment out. It was heavy but I knew I could do it without no problem. As I find a trolly I started to place the equipment inside and out of no where I could hear a voice behind me.

"Do you need a hand?" I had no idea who this voice belong to but when I turned around it was him.

Someone I thought I would never meet.

Who would El meet?

wow chapter 1 is finally finished I have no idea how i managed to complete this chapter. Please rate, comment, favourite it as it would mean the world to me.

I'm still learning how to use fan fiction.

I'm not the best speller so please be nice.

This is a one direction fan fiction.


End file.
